


Snowball Fights

by deerwegoagain



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No Plot, No Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-20 00:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deerwegoagain/pseuds/deerwegoagain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean tries to get Castiel to have a snowball fight. He vaguely succeeds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowball Fights

Castiel had never experienced snow before. He’d watched millions of storms from a safe distance. He understood the concept well enough, too. Snow is cold, wet, and white. Nothing special.

So, when the skies turned dark and the big, fat flakes started to fall, he was in awe. Each one was a different shape, pattern, size. Once on the ground, they joined together to create a fantastic blanket of white. The snow covered the sidewalks, the trees, and even the little motel the Winchesters had stopped at for the night.

It was beautiful. A stray flake landed on his nose, and he couldn’t help but feel happy.

_Thunk_

 His joy vanished immediately, instantly subsided by the clump of snow sticking to his hair. Castiel frowned and brushed the frozen water off of his head and shoulders. He turned sharply, seeing two mischievous green eyes duck behind the Impala.

“Dean.” His voice was low and stern.

“Lighten up, Cas!” Dean peaked out from behind his baby, a rare smile gracing his features, “It’s your first snow! Let’s have a some fun!”

“I don’t understand how hitting me with balls of snow is ‘fun’, Dean.” The angel scoffed, “It is cold and quite unpleasant.”

“It’s called a snowball fight.”Dean smirked and tossed another carefully rounded ball at Castiel.

“I would appreciate it if you would stop doing that.”

 “Oh yeah? Make me.”

Castiel moved to the left, avoiding the projectile, “How do I do that?”

“Come and get me.” With that, the hunter took off running. Castiel didn’t quite understand what was happening, but he decided that he liked the sound of Dean laughing and ‘having fun’.

With ease, he reappeared in front of Dean, hoping to prevent him from running any further. As suspected, he crashed into the angel.

“Oof!” The two tumbled backwards, arms flailing and hands grasping for something to keep them upright. By the end of it, Dean was effectively pinning Castiel to the snow-covered ground.

“Dean?”

“Hm?”

They met somewhere in the middle, chapped lips meshing together, warmth blossoming in Castiel’s gut even though his clothes were soaked through, and he’s pretty sure that Dean ripped his trench coat during the landing.

Dean pulled away first, smiling down on the disheveled angel, “Sammy’s gonna worry if we don’t get back soon.”

Cas chose his words carefully, “Then we will tell him that you were teaching me how to have a ‘snowball fight’.”

“Sounds like a plan.”


End file.
